Love Starts with Four Seasons
by dreamsandrealities
Summary: Elsa is living a peaceful life with her sister Anna and her friends Merida and Rapunzel. Together, they are called "The four seasons" and is considered one of the most popular groups in Disney and Dreamworks Academy that is until a new group showed up and declared war on them. A Jelsa, Merricup, Flynnzel and Kristanna fanfic. Image is not mine. It belongs to jipzuru on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own the following:**

**-Rise of the guardians**

**-frozen**

**-tangled**

**-brave**

**-how to train your dragon**

**but I do own the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Jack's POV

"I can't believe we're really going to DDA" Hiccup said gleefully from the backseat of the car.

"Hic, I think you've been saying that for about a thousandth time." I said to him while driving the car.

"More like a millionth time" Flynn who sits next to Hiccup interjected which made Hiccup scowl. I laughed at him.

When Hiccup gets excited about something, he can't stop talking about it. He always mentions how he can't believe we're all going to DDA. DDA is short for Disney and Dreamworks Academy and it's a popular school here in Burgess wherein all the students who graduated there became rich and famous. Of course, we're all excited. I mean, who wouldn't? Let's just say that Hic is on a different level of excitement.

"I wonder how many girlfriends I'll get." Flynn asked.

I just shrugged at him. Flynn will always be the 'player' of our group.

Kristoff who sits beside me looked at Flynn with a smug look on his face.

"You know what? Someday, you'll find your own match. And when that happens, I would laugh on your face."

"Before that ever happens, I'll see to it first that you find your own match." Flynn answered back.

I sighed. I've never seen two bestfriends who are so different with each other. Flynn is a player who loves to flirt with every girl he met while Kristoff, on the other hand, hates girls especially if they are girls with guts. They are so different that sometimes I wonder why and how they became friends. But then again, Hiccup and I were bestfriends so I guess I have no right to ask.

The four of us met and sort of became a group who is popular in our old school. And when you put the four of us together, there's always trouble and mischief. I remember that poor teacher who can't get out of his seat because we put three gums on it. "We" meaning Flynn, Kristoff and I. Hiccup was there when we put it but not to join us, he was trying to stop us.

That is why our dear principal, Pitch Black, decided that it was best for all of us to transfer us in his brother's school which is DDA. When I heard that, I thought we were being rewarded rather than being punished.

"Oh, yeah? I would never fall for a girl. Not in a million years." Kristoff said to Flynn.

"And I'm never gonna stick to one girl" Flynn answered back.

"We're here" I said interrupting the two of the nonsense they were discussing.

Hiccup immediately got out of the car and stumbled on the ground. He got up and he still had a smile on his face. The three of us laughed and joined him.

DDA is a really big school. If I didn't know better, I'd say that it was a castle not a school.

"Oh my gosh! Look at them. They are so cute." I heard someone say. I searched where the sound came from and saw three girls gaping at us.

I playfully smirked at them and they all giggled. Man, I love this school.

Flynn elbowed me and glared.

"Hey, man. Those girls are mine." He said. He immediately walked to those girls and started flirting with them.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with him" Kristoff said, watching Flynn with a disgust look on his face.

"I wonder that too." I said.

We walked and left Flynn behind. We were already in the main hall when we heard angry voices. A crowd was starting to form a few feet away from us. We joined them and watched the commotion.

There, in the middle of the crowd, stood four girls glaring on one guy. Huh? Are they ganging up on him?

One of the girls has a long and very curly red hair. She's holding a bow and an arrow and looks like she can't decide what she will do first: Punch the guy or shoot him with arrows.

"You dared to mess with Anna? You dared to mess with us?" she said angrily.

She looked at one of the girls behind her who I think was Anna. She has a reddish brown hair fixed in two braids. Her features were showing a mixture of pain and anger. She looks like she wants to punch the guy too.

The girl on her left has a long, I meant really long, blonde hair. She's holding a frying pan like she wanted to hit the guy in the face using that pan. Wait, what? Where the hell did that frying pan came from?

What caught my eye the most is the other girl beside Anna. She has a platinum blonde hair done in French braids that rests on her shoulder. She looked calm and reserved compare to the other three but her eyes says otherwise. It was a deadly stare that could send shiver down to anyone's spine. If looks could only kill, I'm sure the guy would be dead by now.

I looked at the guy. He's got a sort of rusty color hair with matching sideburns. He's tall and muscular. It is such an irony that he is afraid of these four girls.

"My goodness! Hans is such an idiot" a petite girl beside Kristoff said to her friends.

"Yeah. I can't believe he messed with the four seasons." replied one of her friends.

I snorted. Four seasons? Yeah, right. Who do they think they are to act like they own this place?

"Oh no. No, Jack" Hiccup said, staring at him sternly.

"What?" I asked him innocently.

"I know that look. That's the look of searching for trouble." Hiccup said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied.

"Yes you do know. Kristoff, stop him please." Hiccup said turning to Kristoff.

"I'm not his mom." Kristoff answered back. He gave me a smug look and that's all I needed.

Hiccup was about to say something else but I didn't get the chance to hear. I approached the four girls and that Hans guy. The four girls stop glaring at Hans and looked at me, surprise etched on their faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen" I said loudly to the crowd and then I bowed. "Today, you were about to witness a reality tv show hosted by none other than me! Jack Frost!"

The crowd looked at each other.

"My beautiful ladies, please continue what you were doing a while ago." I addressed the four girls. A smirk starting to form from my lips.

Man, I really love this school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. To be honest this is my first time to write a fanfic. It really warms my heart to see you enjoy my story. Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

Peaceful at last. Here I am in the Four Season's room alone with Rapunzel. In here I won't be bothered by so many people who admire us. I mean I never asked to be famous.

"You looked tired." Rapunzel said with a worried expression. She stopped drawing on her canvas.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just got back from practice." I said to her.

I walked to my closet and changed from my ice skating outfit to our school uniform. The classes at DDA start at 9 a.m. so I still have one hour to rest.

"Where's everyone?" I asked as I sat beside Rapunzel.

"Well, Merida's practicing her archery and…" she paused then lowered her voice. "… Anna is with Hans, I guess."

She studied me carefully knowing that I still didn't trust that Hans guy. I sighed.

"Um… We are the 'four seasons' and Hans is not stupid enough to mess with us." She said and that thought made me smile.

Now, the four seasons isn't a gang. No. We're just a bunch of girls who's been friends since we were seven years old.

Anna and I got lost on our way home because we were new in the city at that time. After hours of searching for the way home, Anna began crying and I started to lose hope. Just then, two kids approached us and led the way home. It turned out that those kids were our neighbors. They introduced themselves as Merida Dunbroch and Rapunzel Corona. After that fateful day, we've instantly become friends and we were inseparable.

As for the name of our group, we were playing one time when we suddenly talked about the season we like most. Each one of us gave a different answer. Merida likes autumn best, Anna's favorite is spring, Rapunzel enjoys summer and I love winter the most. It is kind of funny that it is the reason behind our first fight. Then, after a while, we decided that all of the seasons are important just like each one of us. To commemorate that day, we've decided to name our little group "The Four Seasons".

We were just ordinary girls back then but suddenly we become famous because of our abilities. The name four seasons became well known inside and outside school and everybody started to admire us.

All of the girls making us their role models and all the boys courting and flirting with us. Then some people got jealous and started to have fights with us. We might not want the popularity but we do know that we want peace. And when someone fights with us, we fight back.

If there is something that one should remember: Never mess with the four seasons, anyone who does is considered an idiot.

After thinking about it, I feel confident now that Anna is safe-

_BAM!_

Rapunzel and I flinched as Anna threw the door open.

"Elsa! Punzie!" she said then she runs towards us, hugging us both.

"What's wrong?" I said in worried tone.

"Please help me… Merida… Merida is going to kill someone." Anna said. She was sobbing.

"What?!" Rapunzel and I asked in unison. "Who?!"

"Hans. He almost raped me but then Merida saw everything-" she stopped as she saw me starting to leave and Rapunzel on her way to get her favorite weapon, the glorious frying pan.

"Where are you two going looking like you want to murder someone?"

I love my sister but sometimes Anna could be dense.

"We're going to help Merida." We answered back.

"What? No!"

Looks like I'm right. Hans is really stupid after all. He's going to pay big time.

Hans already got a black eye when we came. He sits there on the corner of the main hall watching the other students stop Merida from attacking him. It is not that they're on his side. It's just that they don't want one of their role models to be caught by teachers.

I was ready to attack him too but I was also held back by the other students. Others were trying to hold back Rapunzel who is swinging her glorious frying pan.

The students waited for us to calm down before they let go of us.

I tried to calm myself and conceal my emotions.

"You dared to mess with Anna? You dared to mess with us?" Merida said angrily. Her bow and arrow ready to strike. I, on the other hand, am thinking of ways on how to get back at him. He almost raped Anna! The nerve of him!

Just then, a guy I've never seen before in my life walked to us like he own the place. He has a white bleached hair and he's wearing a blue hoodie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he said and bowed. "Today, you were about to witness a reality tv show hosted by none other than me! Jack Frost!"

What? Jack Frost? Who the hell is he? Is he friends with this stupid Hans?

"My beautiful ladies, please continue what you were doing a while ago." He turned to us.

"Who the heck are you?" Merida said.

"Why, mi lady, I've already said I'm Jack Frost. Your host for today." He said giving us that irritating smirk together with that wink.

"This is none of your business." Rapunzel said, pointing to the guy with the use of her glorious frying pan.

"Of course, but aren't you brave for ganging up on him?" he said. Smirk still visible on his face.

I so badly want to erase that smirk.

"What? We're not ganging up on him!" Anna said indignantly. She was about to say something else but she stopped when she saw me approaching the guy.

"I just want to clarify. You said this is a reality tv show, right?" I asked him.

"You got that right." He said giving me a wink.

That did it. I showered my face powder on his face. He is now covered in white powder.

"You forgot to wear your make-up."

I pulled my sister and my friends out of that main hall because classes were about to start.

I didn't care who that Jack Frost was and nor will I ever care. After all, I was called the snow queen for a reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the late update but don't worry, here comes my new chapter! I owe this one to my amazing and talented friend and beta reader, QueenyLeAcH. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Flynn's POV

This is the story of how lucky I am to have good friends such as Jack, Hiccup and Kristoff. They were so fabulous at being my very best friends that they left me behind without a clue of where they disappeared. Now, How was I supposed to find our classroom by myself? DDA was an enormous school with lots of buildings which meant lots of rooms and, not to mention, so many students. Great. Just the kind of thing I wanted to deal with on my first day of school.

A few girls I had been flirting with a while ago left me too. They had been approached by a couple more girls and ran off muttering something about the four seasons. Why would they talk about the seasons? Sometimes, I just didn't understand girls. They were crazy. Completely bonkers.

Finally, I spotted the three traitors walking toward me.

"Hey, man. I thought we'd lost you," Kristoff said. He slapped my back so hard I thought my bones would dislocate.

"Yeah. I just needed some fresh air," I told him, sarcasm thick in my voice. It was one of my stronger talents, another was the ability to flirt, which some men just don't have.

I was so focused on my own misery that I almost didn't notice that Jack was covered in powder. His snow white hair and pasty skin made it hard to see, but it was indeed very noticeable. It looked like he'd just had a bag of flour dumped on his head. His face was completely serious as he dared me to even think about saying anything. Unfortunately, I was a good friend too. So, Naturally, I laughed my head off.

"Pfft… Hahaha! Jack… What happened… Haha... to you?" I asked between quick gulps of air. I was holding my stomach from the exertion of laughing hard. I even cried. "I didn't know that you liked to wear makeup."

He ignored me and went on dusting the powder off his face successfully managing to avoid answering. It must have been humiliating. I wish I had seen what happened. Hiccup was the one who actually answered my question.

"Well, Jack had this fantastic idea of getting involved in a fight at the main hall. One of the girls got angry with him and bathed him with her facial powder," he said. He, too, was having a hard time in trying not to laugh.

"It was the funniest thing I've ever seen," Kristoff chimed in. "You should do it again."

Jack scowled at us and we laughed some more.

"Was the girl who did that pretty?" I asked.

"Forget it. She was behaving like a witch," Jack snapped at me. He really was angry.

"You didn't say no. That means she's pretty," I said. I looked at Hiccup and Kristoff for confirmation. Hiccup nodded vigorously but Kristoff just shrugged. I almost forgot that he's practically allergic to girls. I often pondered the possibility of him just being asexual, seeing as there wasn't any evidence that he was gay.

"Whatever," Jack said, trying to dismiss the subject.

The bell rang and all the students rushed inside their respective buildings to get to class. The four of us walked leisurely in, as if we had all the time in the world.

"I give up!" I yelled after the bell rang, signifying the end of class. I ran out of the classroom, not even waiting for Hiccup even though he was in the same class as me. I bet he's used to it. I've been doing this since forever.

I scanned the crowd, looking for a girl I could flirt with. They were my saving grace in surviving all of those these boring classes. I spotted one girl at the corner. For starters, she was a tall, brunette girl who owns a voluptous body. And, she was wearing a cheerleader's outfit. I had to say she was smokin' hot.

I ran towards her thinking, Here comes the Flynn-ster, baby.

"Oomph."

In an instant, I fell to the floor. I twisted and looked for the one who was stupid enough to bump into me.

"Are you blind-" I stopped in mid-sentence, the words dribbling to an incoherent babble. Instead, I muttered something along the lines of "Whoa..."

It just so happened that I had crashed into the most beautiful girl I've seen on the planet. She had an extraordinarily long blonde hair tied into a thick, low ponytail. Her eyes were big and green and twinkled in the light. She also had freckles dusting her face. She was wearing a light pink, long-sleeved cardigan paired with a white, pleated skirt. She grimaced in pain as she stood up.

"Are… are you alright? I-I… um… sorry about that," I stuttered. I cursed myself mentally for stuttering. Seriously, what was wrong with me? This was the first time I had ever stuttered in front of a girl.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault too," she said. She graced me with a sweet smile before she walked away.

Me, being the cool guy I was, followed her.

"Hey, I didn't get to hear your name," I said to her. Thank God the stuttering stopped. She looked at me, and was surprised that I followed her.

"Um… sorry but I have to go. It's really is urgent," she said. She waved her hand, to me then she hurried off.

This was definitely the worst day of my life.

I was still feeling sad when I got to our dorm room. Kristoff was the only one in there.

"Where's Jack and Hiccup?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Jack said something about payback," he replied. He was giving carrots to his bunny, Sven.

Kristoff owned two pets: Sven, the bunny and Sven, the reindeer. Only Sven, the bunny was allowed in our dorm. Don't ask me why he named his two pets Sven. It was just the kind of thing that Kristoff was known for.

"You looked depressed. Don't think I've ever seen you like this before. This is the first time I saw you in that state," Kristoff remarked.

I just shrugged at him, but then I noticed that he looked overly irritated. I asked him about it and turned toward our kitchenette. I went to our mini cabinet where we kept our food and got myself a cookie.

"Well, you looked irritated." I said.

"I just met a very annoying girl," he grumbled. He terrified Sven the bunny who proceeded to hide under Kristoff's bed.

"And I just met a girl who was beyond beautiful," I said. I was feeling better now that I found out Kristoff's day was worse than mine.

"I bet you found your match," he said smugly. I was so surprised that I choked on my food. That only made him more insufferably amused.

"What?!" I snapped, coughing. "No!" I was about to say something else when the door flew open.

"Yes! I finally got my revenge!" Jack yelled while he jumped up and down with glee. He sprang from the floor to the couch and managed to do a flip midair.

I saw Hiccup roll his eyes at Jack before he closed the door.

"If Snow Angel knew about this, she'd be so proud of you," Hiccup said sarcastically.

I raised my left eyebrow at the statement. Jack must have done something really mischievous.

"What have you done this time?" Kristoff asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Nothing," Jack replied, smirking. After that, he gave us a steely glare. "Don't you ever mention this to Snow Angel."

"Sure," I answered. "Because, Jack, you're the only one who writes to her."

Now, can I go back and think of the girl who was beyond beautiful?

Could someone, please, tell me her name?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm so glad to those who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. It warms my heart to see you appreciate it. So, here comes another chapter. I'm sorry I won't be able to answer yet your questions about who Snow Angel is. You'll just have to wait for it. ;) I still dedicate this to my friend QueenyLeAcH for being patient in editing my story. :) I'll end my blabbering here. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Merida's POV

"Look!" a petite girl with glasses squealed in delight. "It's the Four Seasons!"

A chorus of cheers followed the girl's earsplitting screech like some celebrity showed up and graced the red carpet. Bah! I rolled my eyes. Another day of torture for my poor eardrums, what else? I mean, please, we were just normal people trying to live normal lives. I didn't practice archery just to be idolized by mobs of teenage girls, for Christ's sake. And, if I'm being honest with myself, they are rather annoying to have surrounding the field while I'm shooting.

Of course, the only ones who could understand me were my friends, sisters even, who had stood by my side for almost eleven years – Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel. They were my second family. We'd been through a lot and we're always there for each other. So, no one could really blame me with the way I treated Hans the Scumbag. For now, however, I'm contented with him getting expelled and being detained in jail for who knows how long. He completely deserved it. Damned almost rapist. If he had succeeded, I would have ripped his testicles off with no remorse.

I shook my head and just focused on walking on the school grounds. The four of us were about to go on our way to the school cafeteria for dinner when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Since it was already dark, I could not see very clearly. Everybody had gone ahead of me to the cafeteria. The hidden stranger and I were the only ones left.

"Who's there?" I asked warily. I cursed myself for leaving my bow and arrow back in our dorm room.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked turning back. She looked at me with great concern. The other two continued to walk having not heard any of what I had just said.

I saw Elsa scanned the grounds for any signs of a threat. Out of the four of us, Elsa was the one who was constantly worried for us. She was like the four seasons' mom. She was even worse than my own mother when it comes to almost constant anxiety which was saying a lot.

I shook my head to stop her from worrying too much.

"Nothing. It must have been my imagination." She was still unconvinced but decided to let it go. We followed Anna and Rapunzel to the school cafeteria.

The place was already packed with students. Almost every seat was taken. I guess one of the only advantages of being a member of the Four Seasons was that there was always a reserved table for us. I glanced at the far left of the cafeteria and there it was – unoccupied.

"Guess what?" I heard Anna say as we were getting our food. I picked up whatever the cafeteria was serving, and then I took three apples. "It's my lucky day!"

Anna squeezed Punzie's hands in excitement. In turn, Punzie got caught up in her excitement too and they both jumped up and down. They almost knocked over another student, who was carrying a big bowl of soup. I have never seen two best friends that were so alike. Elsa and I, on the other hand, were very much different.

"I met someone," she said mysteriously as she sat down in her seat of preference. Anna's was bedecked with a small mural of budding flowers. Rapunzel had helped her with it after she finished painting the scene of a summer night on her own chair, complete with fireflies, no less. Each of us had creatively decorated our own seats. Of course there were no other decorations except for our own preferred season. "He saved me from falling down the stairs."

"What?!" the three of us exclaimed. Each with different intonations and expressions on our faces.

Elsa said it with shock and anger combined, though she managed to keep it contained. She was good at controlling her emotions. Rapunzel had a different reaction, she said it in her own special brand of high-pitched delight. No doubt she found it romantic that some guy saved Anna from her clumsiness. I, however, said it in an exasperated tone. Seriously? Another guy?

"Anna, you've just dealt with Hans. Are you telling me that you've already moved on from that incident?" Elsa said sternly to her twin. Yes, they were twins- fraternal twins.

"No," Anna said defensively. She stuffed her mouth with pasta before she continued. "I'm just telling you guys that I met someone. It's not like we were dating. Besides, he's sort of annoyed with me."

"That's a first," I remarked. Everyone, inside and outside school, liked the Four Seasons. Well, except for a few jealous students. Maybe he was one of them.

"I know," Anna said sadly. "He doesn't even know my name."

I stared at her in disbelief. Not knowing us was a different story.

"I met a guy who doesn't know my name too," Rapunzel chimed in. She was raising her hand as if she was reciting in class.

This day was a very strange one. First, a guy who called himself Jack Frost interrupted our 'supposed revenge' on Hans. Second, Anna and Rapunzel met two guys who didn't know them. Third, I kept having this feeling that we were being watched right now.

I looked at Elsa to ask her what she thought of this. I saw her shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What?" I asked her.

"I… I don't know. My seat feels weird to me," she said.

"We'll buy you a new one." Rapunzel said. I forgot to mention that each of us were the heirs to enormous family fortunes.

Elsa nodded but still looked uncomfortable. She saw us giving her concerned looks, so she waved her hand and changed the subject.

"Others do not need to know our names. Remember? We hate being treated like royalty. Besides, we don't want to have another enemy," she said. "I'm going to get another plate of chocolates. Do you want some?"

Anna was the only one who nodded. Those two had had an addiction to chocolate since forever.

As Elsa stood up from her seat, I saw her source of discomfort. Her white fitted pants were tainted with red on the butt area. I looked at her chair and saw fresh red paint all over it.

The other students in the cafeteria noticed it too and started laughing.

"Oh, was it your red day, my lady?" a voice said. We saw Jack Frost came out of his hiding place. Obviously, it was one of his tricks.

Elsa turned ghostly white as she saw the red in her pants. Then, her face morphed into that of anger ready to explode and was about to inflict bloody murder on a certain someone. Jack Frost saw this and run before Elsa could catch him. I was about to follow when someone grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Um… Sorry about that." I flinched when I found out that the one who grabbed me was guy. It was a brown haired guy with green eyes and freckles on his face. "I tried to stop him but I can't. I… um… H-hiccup, by the way."

I was still shocked when the guy run and followed that Frost. What was that all about? I turned to look to our humiliated Elsa.

Anna and Rapunzel rushed to her side. Anna gave her jacket to Elsa and wrapped it around Elsa's waist to cover the red paint. Once she was set, Anna and Rapunzel took her away from the cafeteria. I just stood there watching at the crowd.

"Was it fun?" I shouted at them. "Did you enjoy laughing at another's embarrassment? And, You all had the nerve to call yourselves our admirers!"

I stomped my foot on the floor at the last syllable. They all glanced down in shame. No one dared to talk.

I pushed the door of the cafeteria hard and got out of that stupid mess. I was going to hunt that stupid Jack Frost. No one was allowed to hurt my best friend physically or emotionally. That stupid Jack Frost better be ready.

I marched to the boys' dormitory and was ready to enter when someone blocked my way.

"You are not allowed to enter the boys' dormitory," The dorm adviser said. He was bald and looked around forty to forty-five years old.

"I don't care. I need to see that moron Jack Frost," I yelled at him. I know it was not his fault but I was so frustrated that I vented out my anger to him.

After a few seconds, someone came out of the dormitory, but unfortunately it was not the one I was looking for. It was the guy named Hiccup who came.

"Um, please calm down. There are others resting," he said. The landlord rolled his eyes and walked back inside. He must have thought that this Hiccup was the one I'm searching for.

"Why do you care anyway? This is none of your business," I snapped at him. I saw him blinked when some of my saliva got into his face.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that Jack caused to you and your friends," he said while he wiped his face.

"You didn't answer my question-" I stopped. I stared at him wide eyed. "You're friends with him!" I accused. He gave me an apologetic look.

Here I was thinking he was just some random guy who was stupid enough to say sorry for someone else's faults. Now, I figured he was worse than that. Friends of Jack Frost will also be our enemies.

"What's your full name?" I asked.

"H-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock," he stammered. He was clearly confused that I asked his name.

"Well, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. You and your friend should go to hell!" I shouted every word just to make myself clear. I glared at him and stormed off.

The students in the cafeteria were quiet the next day. Luckily, Elsa was not too traumatized by what happened last night. When I got to our room, she was pacing back and forth and was fuming mad. I could practically see steam pouring out of her ears.

We ate in silence in our usual seats, but before that, we made sure that there were no tricks or paints or anything else on them.

There was a deafening silence in the cafeteria when suddenly the doors flew open disrupting the silence. Four guys walked in looking like they were rulers and we were the servants waiting for orders. Well, at least three of them looked like that. One of them slouched like he would die out of embarrassment. Those four guys approached our table.

"Man, if it isn't my favorite Four Seasons. How are you?" Jack Frost said. He leaned on our table and gave us a wink. I saw Elsa clenched her fists. This guy must be really annoying to her. Elsa used to be so good at concealing her emotions no matter what happened. Now, it was so obvious you'd be blind if you could not see it.

No one spoke; we all just glared at each other. Our fellow students held their breaths if they were a watching a fight between two prides of lions.

"Oh. Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce my friends!" he said in mock surprise.

"This is Eugene Flynn Fitzherbert," he said, pointing to a tall and muscular man with dark brown hair and goatee. Both were groomed to near perfection. "You can call him Flynn."

I saw the Flynn guy looked at Rapunzel. However, Rapunzel didn't pay him any attention.

Next, Jack Frost pointed to another tall and muscular guy but this time with blonde hair. "This is Kristoff Fitzherbert. Kristoff and Flynn are adoptive brothers, just in case you're wondering."

Anna gaped at Kristoff but then she composed herself and glared at them. I was willing to bet that that Kristoff guy was the one Anna was talking about yesterday.

After that, Jack pulled at the scrawny one who I knew was named to be Hiccup.

"This is Hiccup Haddock, my best friend."

"How nice of you to introduce your friends to us," Anna said, sarcastically.

"It would be good to introduce yourselves to us, too." That Flynn guy was the one who replied. "Jack, you didn't tell me how beautiful these ladies were."

He flashed us his smile and also leaned on our table. I knew that look. It was one of the dumb, confident look of those certified players who brought nothing but trouble. Rapunzel shoved him off of our table.

"You'd better leave. We don't have anything to say to you," she said. Her usual smile was replaced with a frown.

"But we do have," Jack Frost said. A smile plastered on his face. "You see were the kings of our old school and you're sort of the queens here. We can't have both now, can we?"

"So, you're saying that you are challenging us," I said, smirking. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I loved this. I would never back out of a challenge. Besides, we needed to protect our pride and dignity.

"Yes," Frost answered simply. All three of them were smug, thinking that they already won. Haddock was the only one who had the decency to be embarassed.

"We accept," Elsa said. She stood up, dignified and poised. I knew the reason behind the acceptance of the challenge was that she wanted to get back at Jerk Frost. Speaking of, I saw him looking at Elsa with a twinkle in his eyes. A look that I did not understand.

I shook my head. Never mind that. The challenge was accepted. Let's get this war started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy these past few days. But don't worry, here's the new chapter! As always, this is thanks to my friend QueenyLeAcH and, of course, to you guys who have been very supportive of this story. Did you know that I've read all of your reviews for a dozen times already? And, everytime I get another follow or favorite, it made me squeal in glee. It is what inspires me in writing. I hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Jack's POV

It had been three days. Three whole days had passed since that memorable day we challenged the so called 'Four Seasons'. And, Those three days were more than enough for me to gather a good deal of information about them. Okay, Hiccup did, but still, I asked him to do it.

"They were called the Four Seasons…" Hiccup began.

"Hic, I already knew that," I said. We were about to leave our dorm room to go and attend our first class. Mine was Math, which was, by the way, my most hated subject, while Hiccup got English together with Flynn and Kristoff. I just knew it. Mondays sucked. It was a fact of life.

"Would you let me finish?" Hiccup said with a groan. "They are called the Four Seasons simply because their personalities kind of represent the Four Seasons."

"Huh?" I scratched my head. "Dude, you've got to explain."

Hiccup gave me one of his annoyed looks. His eyebrows were all scrunched up together and his lips were pouting. If I wasn't so curious right now, I would have laughed. Unfortunately, it was not the time for that.

"Do you want me to continue or you would keep on interrupting me?" he questioned, clearly growing snappish. I raised my palms up in a gesture of surrender. He narrowed his eyes at me before he continued talking. "Okay, let's start with Anna Arendelle. You know, she's the one with the reddish-brown hair. According to my sources, they say that she is the representative for spring. Out of the four, she is the kindest. They say Anna was always in bloom just like the budding of flowers. They also had fun describing how she has her head in the clouds most days and is always staring at the sun. She has admitted to always searching for true love. And also, they say that she could thaw even the most frozen heart of a person."

"Pfft." I tried to stop myself from laughing out loud but it was no use. "Hahaha! Does she have some kind of powers or something?"

Hiccup allowed himself a little smile. Even to him, it seemed a bit absurd.

"If she could do that then she should give it a try to thaw Kristoff's frozen heart for girls," I said as we reached the lobby of the dorm. I opened the door and the two of us went off. There were still about twenty minutes before the bell would ring to signal the start of classes.

"Well, that was what they told me," Hiccup replied. "Anyway, next is the girl with an extremely long blonde hair. Her name's Rapunzel Corona – the summer of the group."

"Let me guess. She shines bright just like the sun," I joked. Those Four Seasons were so weird that I was sure I was right on this one.

"No. Our fellow students said that she has a very sunny disposition. She is always a positive thinker and a hopeful dreamer too. She is the friendliest of the Four Seasons. She is also a great artist."

"Then Flynn is her match, he has always been the flirtiest- I mean the friendliest of our group." I said, getting more bored by the minute. Only two more girls were left. I was hoping that Hiccup would mention first the one I was interested in. I wondered what her season was.

"Autumn," Hiccup said. He looked at me, with nervousness. "The one who represents… um… fall. Uh, she... I mean M-Merida D-Dunbroch," Hiccup stammered. His face was taking on a whole new shade of red.

"Hey, why are you stuttering?" I asked him. Hiccup might look weak but he never stuttered except when he talked about a girl he had a crush on. "Wait, are you telling me that you've got a crush on… What's her name again? Merida Dunbroch?"

Then, I realized he had not described the girl yet. What if it was my enemy? No, that could not happen.

"Oh shut up, Jack!" Hiccup raised his voice and broke a little when he said my name. "I do not have a crush on her. That girl with the curly red hair? Pffft. No! Others say she loves change just like the autumn which symbolizes change. She came from a very conservative family, but she broke their traditions, which is plain stupid. Instead of attending tea ceremonies and etiquette lessons, she went and practiced archery. She is the bravest of the four. And, no! I really don't have a crush on her!"

Hiccup practically screamed the last sentence so every student on the school grounds stared at us. When Hiccup saw this, he slapped his forehead in embarrassment. I, on the other hand, felt like laughing. Hiccup did not have a crush on my enemy. He liked the redheaded girl. I felt relieved like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Alright, you win," I said. I pulled him from the grounds and got inside the building were our first class were being held.

"So… Who's winter?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. There was only one girl left. But still, I needed to know her name.

"Elsa Arendelle," Hiccup said weakly. He was still embarrassed by what happened outside. "She was the one with the platinum blonde hair. She's was Anna's twin sister. And, just like the winter, she is cold."

"Go on," I said when he stopped. I needed to get more information.

"They say she was cold," Hiccup repeated.

"Hic, you've already said that," I told him with a hint of irritation.

"Nothing, Jack. That was the only thing they've told me. Every person I asked answered she was cold, the coldest of the Four Seasons. No one really knew more about her except the Four Seasons. Well, they say she was a figure skater but that was it."

I mumbled a curse for my luck and rubbed my forehead. Hiccup pitied me and gave me an apologetic look before he went off to his classroom.

I searched for my classroom as well, while I thought of a way to get more information about this mysterious Elsa Arendelle. I was so lost in thought that I almost collided with someone.

"Watch it, Jerk Frost," Elsa Arendelle spat in a cold voice. I noticed that I had reached the room I was looking for. The best part was that Elsa Arendelle opened the door and walked inside. Arendelle and I were in the same class.

A smirk slowly spread on my lips as I followed her inside. She chose a seat at the back of the room, near the window. Naturally, I sat beside her.

"I didn't know we were in the same class, my lady," I said to her. She ignored me and just stared out of the window. "Or should I say Miss Elsa Arendelle?"

She turned to look at me so fast I thought her neck would break. At the very least, I managed to get her attention.

"Is it so wrong that I finally found out your name?" I asked, smirking. She narrowed her eyes but didn't answer.

The bell rang and our Math teacher, Mr. Triton, arrived. He was about six feet tall and had white hair and beard that seemed to float whenever he walked. I thought I was the only one here who had white hair. Okay, my hair was originally brown but I preferred it white. Added bonus, the ladies love it.

I saw Arendelle sit up straight and give her best impression of being a good student. That move made my left eyebrow raised. She wanted to be teacher's pet? Then, I would just have to give her a hard time.

For the whole hour, I tried to disturb her from listening to our teacher. I tore a piece of paper from my notebook and threw it at her; I tried making noises that only she could hear just to annoy her; I even teased her about the red paint that got stuck in her pants the other day, but for all the effort I've done, she never once got distracted or even looked in my direction.

When I was just about to give up, she glanced at me and smiled. She even batted her eyelashes. For a moment, I was stunned. Is she trying to seduce me? I knew for a fact that she was beautiful, all of the Four Seasons were, but this was different – a good different. But then, something triggered in my mind. I just didn't know what. With nothing else to do, I smiled back at her like the idiot I was.

Then, she raised her right hand to get the attention of Mr. Triton. He noticed her raising her hand so he called on her. "Yes, Miss Arendelle?"

Elsa stood up as the class stared at her – me included.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know it was rude of me to interrupt you while discussing a very important lesson, but I needed to tell you something," she said in a pained voice like she could not decide what to do.

"It's alright. You can tell me," Mr. Triton said gently.

"Jerk- I mean Jack Frost here, sir…" she pointed a finger on me. I looked at her in disbelief. What did I do now? "...said that you were a very old teacher and a boring one too. He said that he almost fell asleep because of your dullness. He even said that he already knew what you were discussing."

The class started laughing at what she said.

"W-what?" I stood at the absurdity of what this girl was talking about. "I-I never said that!"

"Enough, Mr. Frost!" Mr. Triton shouted. His face was a dark shade of red. "See me after class, we're going to discuss about your detention."

"But…" I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say because apparently, the bell thought it was funny to ring at that moment.

"Alright, class dismissed," said.

The other students rushed and went outside but one stayed behind. Of course, it was none other than, Elsa Arendelle. She winked at me and gave me a triumphant smile. My body shook with irritation as I watched her slowly leave.

"Mr. Frost," Mr. Triton called me. I sighed and walked over to him.

It turned out that my Math teacher didn't bear grudges but I still had to help clean the school clinic after school hours. I wondered what would be my detention if he did bear a grudge.

As I made my way to my locker, I saw Hiccup approaching towards me.

"You've got a letter from you-know-who. I forgot to give it to you earlier," Hiccup said and gave me a pat on the back. He handed me an envelope with a snowflake boarder before he hurried off to his next class.

I examined the envelope and saw the neat and beautiful handwriting that I only knew too well. I tore it in the side and pulled the letter out.

Masked Winter,

Hi! I'm sorry that I didn't get to send this to you ahead of time. Something bad happened here and I'll tell you the story next week because I don't have much time in writing this one (So much school work to do and I still have to deal with the problem). But don't worry, I'm fine. You've made me stronger, right? I hope you're doing well too and not being a pain in the ass (just kidding). Hey, before I end this short letter (I'll write you a long one next week), I attached in this envelope a piece of paper that I drew on. I got help from a friend so I think it was presentable enough. I hope you'll like it.

Snow Angel

P.S. Remember our promise when we get 18? I can't wait for that moment to happen. :)

I looked inside the envelope and saw a drawing of two kids happily playing on a Halloween night. The girl was dressed in an angel's clothing complete with wings and a halo, while the boy was wearing a silver mask decorated with white snowflakes. He was a holding a wooden staff on his right hand.

I smiled. This was eleven years ago, during the time I first met Snow Angel. Good old times.

Suddenly, I felt better. Mondays did not suck. Mondays ruled.


End file.
